Naruto: The Shinobi Shaman
by Raidentensho
Summary: Summary inside. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

"regular"

"**divine or great figures speech**"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialog**_"

"_Attacks_ ex. _Celistial Slash_"

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or shaman king.

Summary: After the final battle with Madara, Naruto was slowly dying however the King Of Spirits decides him to live anew without the fox and partake in the most brutal shaman tournament yet to occur. Pairings: Jun /Naruto, Yoh/Anna

Chapter 1

After the most brutal battle to ever happen in the shinobi nations 16-year old Naruto Uzumaki lay on the ground bleeding after using all nine tails of the kyubbi drained the last of his years to spend living.

"Cough... cough... hehehe... looks like you lose.... Madara The Undefeatable my dying ass. Hope all previous hokage tenderize you before my turn.....hehehe.... cough.... cough.... cough."

"Sigh. Ja ne minna." he softly spoke before embracing the grip of the death god.

Just when his own soul was about to follow the kyubbi's into the Shinigami's stomach something stopped them.

"**Stop this at once Shinigami-sama.**" spoke a deep and sentient voice.

"**Aaaaahhhhh!!!! To what great pleasure the King of Spirits has appeared before me. Surely not to become thy greatest meal.**"

"**You are correct. I'm meerly here for the soul of the boy your about to devour.**" The King of Spirits responds.( its gonna be KOS from now on.)

"**No. He is willing to accept the price for summoning me.**"

"**True, but he has given you a soul most foul that has escaped death for almost a century. As well as going through over 50 lifetimes of tourture to ones will and mind. Diffinitely not worth the punishment you usually give.**" KOS responded.

The Shinigami thought about this carefully and decided.

"**Very well. What will become of him?**" asked the Shinigami.

"**He will be reborn, retain his memories, to a degree, and become a shaman possibilly the best there will be.**" KOS responds.

"**What makes this one special besides having an unbend/breakable will?**" He asks.

"**He will send you the soul of Asakura Hao, one that reserected each tournament held for the one to control my power. This next tournament will have him like he was once a shinobi in his past life.**" The KOS replied.

"**Proceed before I change my mind.**"

Time skip to the day after breaking the tombstone.

"You shouldn't have done that." said a stranger wearing a black travel cloak and hood.

"Who are you to question Bokuto no Ryu?" Ryu responds.

"What do you know of Uzumaki Naruto?" he asks.

"He..he fights like his name sake, violent like a whirlpool showing no mercy." says one of Ryu's members.

"Glad my reputation is known even here." the cloak figure responds throwing away his cloak.

Everyone took in his appearance. Blond spiky hair, dark blue eyes, chiseled face with whisker-like scars on his cheeks, and lean hard muscles. While wearing a red sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants, a black headband on his forehead with black getta sandels completing the look. All in all he was a 16- year old guy that could make any girl go crazy for.

"Kill them all starting with the blond!!!" Ryu shouts.

"Amidamaru, you want revenge for destirbing your grave, right?" he murmered.

"_**Hai Naruto dono.**_" Amidamaru replies.

"W-what does he mean by that?" Manta questions.

"You're about to see what a shaman does." Yoh replies.

"He's a shaman too?!!!" Manta almost yells.

"Ikuze!!! Hitodamma!!! Hyoui-Gattai!!!" Naruto shouts.

The thugs that were sent his way were then flying righ back with slash mark scrapes everywhere on their bodies.

"_**Now its your turn. Are you ready?**_" the overshadowed Naruto spoke.

Ryu was now starting to lose his cool with these turn of events.

"_**There may not be an effective weapon here but this wooden grave marker will do nicely. **__Crecent____Moon dance__**!!!**_"

Naruto moved so fast he left after-images to perform the technique just like Hayatte before his death from Naruto's former life.

"_**Normally I would kill you but you would be an embarassment to the others as a spirit.**_" he spoke before half of ryu's hair came off, and he fell backward out cold.

"Ryu samma!!!" the whole gang cried.

Later after they left.

Naruto turned around and saw both Manta and Yoh behind him. He then showed his foxlike grin to them.

"Hey there cousin, and chibi-san." said Naruto with a smile.

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

An: There's very few fics. like this I'm just hoping there's just as many as Naruto/Bleach fics. out there in time.

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks_"

Chapter: 2

"MY NAME'S MANTA!!! NOT CHIBI-SAN!!!!" shouted Manta.

"Yoh-kun he sure is loud for a little person." said Naruto.

"Yeah but, hes still new to the shaman world can't blame that though." replies Yoh with a smile.

"Uh huh, anyways have you found a guardian ghost yet, the tournament is coming in the next few months." said Naruto with an expectant look.

"Not yet you?" Yoh asks.

"Yeah, and I just met him along with you guys." he spoke turning to face the ghost next to him.

"_**What? Me?**_", asks Amidamaru with rapid blinking eyes of confusion.

"Please, please, please?!!" Naruto asks with the dreaded _puppy-eyes no jutsu_.

That had every young women ghost hanging off him and joining him adding to the jutsu's power. That soon made Amidamaru develop tic-marks everywhere.

"_**ENOUGH!!! Although I am honored that you chose me. I cannot leave this place, because I am still waiting for someone.**_"

"Alright its decided." Naruto spoke aloud.

That had everyone,but Yoh thinking. 'What has he decided? Has he given up on him/me?'

"I'll just wait here with you." he said with his biggest smile along with Yoh.

Everyone,but Yoh face-faulted at that.

"Yoh-kun take Manta with you, tell him all you can about the shaman world as well as what you can find on Amidamaru's history. Both naturally and supernaturally if what I sensed at your school to be true."

"Right, Lets go Manta. See ya later Naruto-kun." Said Yoh.

The both of them soon left. Then Naruto sat next to Amidamaru in the lotus position. The both of them said nothing for the next hour until Amidamaru decided to break the silence.

"_**Why are you meditating?**_" he asked.

"A shaman must be strong in both mind and body, but it lets me remember my past life a little easier."

This peaked his interest.

"_**What do you remember?**_" he asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was a shinobi."

"_**I see, but how can you be reborn with such a bloody past? **_"

"The jobs weren't always assassination. There were also document retrival, destruction and some bodygaurd missions. Each was given from the Hokage from Kahona in Hi no Kuni, or the elemental nations to be specific."

Later both spoke there sob stories and some adventures.

"Incredible Amidamaru you actually did something I did as well."

"_**Oh? **_"

"Aah. To quote my former sensei Hatake Kakashi. 'Those who abandon the rules are considered trash, but those who abandon their comrads are lower than that.' In other words you didn't turn your back on your friend no matter what. And something tells me Mosuke didn't either which was the same as me when I went after Sasuke."

"_**Maybe your right ,and using my speed for that move we did was clever. Who practiced it again? **_" he replies with almost giddyness.

"Hayate Gekko. He was the proctor of the elimanation rounds to my first chunin exams. He died due to a wind jutsu slash across his chest." he replies somberly.

"_**He was a great swordsman if anything at that.**_" Amidamaru comments.

"Yeah, maybe after you get to heaven you can spar or something." Naruto suggests with a smile.

"_**Another thing to look forward to heaven about, to spar with other warriors who mastered the way of the sword.**_" he said with a smile before answering with a scowl. "_**If Mosuke decides to show up**__**anyway**__._"

"Delievery from Mosuke's Forge!!!" shouted Yoh with a huge grin.

"See, true bonds between friends can't truly be broken even in death." said Naruto with a small smile.

"_**That idiot. After all these years he finally delievered the sword instead of just going to heaven right a way.**_", spoke Amidamaru through heavy tears of joy.

"Well were glad we could help you out Amidamaru-san. So good luck in heaven then." Naruto responded with a sad smile.

"_**I may be ready to go to the afterlife, but I feel like I should stay here a little longer.**_" spoke a smirking Amidamaru.

"Well then here's your new home." spoke Naruto holding a monetary tablet.

"_**Arigato Naruto-dono.**_" said the newly aquired spirit before fazing into the tablet.

Soon everyone was cheering that Amidamaru got to go with a shaman that couldnt help, but shout to the heavens in a loud whoop of joy.

'With my new friend here it will be the start of new adventures, maybe better than my old ones.'

Little did he know that he was right.

Read & Review.

Please review or ill Hittodamma into the internet and possess you to leave reviews. Trust me I meditate in my spare time from this.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter: 3

"Listen class there is another student joining us today." spoke the teacher.

This had the whole room's attention but Yoh's who was asleep.

"Please come in an introduce yourself."

Everyone heard the clacking of getta until the person was infront of everyone wearing the school uniform with a black short sleeved trenchcoat. While this was happening Manta was shaking Yoh awake and having a difficult time. Then the new person spoke.

"Hello my name is Asakura Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are nature and ramen. My dislikes are perverts, and people that demand respect when they haven't earned it. Dreams for the future....I have lots of hobbies." he spoke with a charming smile making all the girls swoon with hearts in their eyes. This made a few of the guys jealous.

"NANI?!!" Manta shouts jerking Yoh awake.

"Hmm? Oh! Yoh-kun hows it going cousin?" Naruto spoke aloud thus gaining the attention of the girls again giving them thoughts like. 'Wow to think the sexy older cousin lineis real.' or 'I hope Yoh can introduce me to him.'

After things settled down Naruto set down his montary tablet on the desk and spoke in a hushed whisper. "How was my performance to get the girls to notice me Amidamaru-san?"

"_**It was well done. I couldn't have done better myself if I were still alive Naruto-dono.**_" he replies with pride, coming right out right next to Manta, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Thanks. Anyway Yoh-kun you must find a spirit, most likely a fighter, to be your guardian and get ready to train your butt off before 'she' gets here." in a warnning tone with putting stress on 'she'.

"You mean 'she' is coming here?" Yoh replies shakily with a pale face.

"You know me better than anyone. Whenever I came over when we were little 'she' wasn't far behind. You have between tomarrow and 2 weeks to get ready." he finishes seriously.

Yoh gulps hard at that.

"Who are you talking about anyway?" questions Manta.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naruto deadpans.

Earlier up in heaven....

3 people were watching this down below.

"_**THAT'S MY STUDENT!!!! It may have taken another life time but, I DID IT !!!! THE PERVERTNESS RUNS STRONG WITH THIS ONE!!!!" **_shouted a spirit with long white hair with red tribal markings from the corners of his eyes with waterfall tears.

BAM!!!

"_**Yeah right you pervert!!! He simply gave the girls a charming smile, instead of spouting out how their body's look like next to his naked."**_ spoke a blonde haired woman who was a beauty in a class of her own with a smoking fist at the moment.

"_**Now now, Tsunade he's just looking for the right girl that's all. He is definitely working with his head than the last time I taught him."**_ said another man with spiky grey hair and black face mask.

"_**Guess your right Kakashi." **_ she replied.

"_**Let's get back to watching shall we?"**_ replied the man form earlier with an angry red lump on his head.

"_**Ok Jaraiya, but stop making us miss these new developing events."**_ spoke Tsunade.

"_**Fine, but I can't help it that the girls in both life and death are georgeous."**_ Jaraiya whined.

Back on Earth.

"Stop ignoring me!" Manta nearly shouts.

"It's kinda hard not to with your size, and you would most likely disappear if you try." said Naruto with a chuckle.

Yoh smiles at that. Possibly the only thing to calm him down slightly after his bad news.

"Sigh...ok I will tell you as much as I can cause Yoh can't handel the stress." said Naruto with Yoh nodding his head rapidly.

"Listen closely, shamans are becoming fewer with each generation, and its like a bloodline trait in that sense arranged marriages take place to keep it going strong and as pure as it can be." he answers Manta's question of worldwide shamans being fequient.

"Yoh is in such a perdicament." he finishes with hardened eyes.

This made Amidamaru slightly cringe, Manta's mouth open in shock, and Yoh having waterfall tears.

"I can tell Amidamaru gets it. Its similar when two noble samurai families conjoin to either learn one families style of swordsmanship or combine into a whole new different style correct?"

"_**Hai Naruto-dono, It's difinitely of that concept."**_

"Even though I might go through the same thing myself. I was born before someone could think of an arrangement for me years ahead like Yoh-kun."

Yoh muttered a "lucky" at that.

"Yes I am. But if I lose a game of chance something bad is about to, or has happened."

Later after school.

Soon all three were talking about what the shaman king tournament was about and ways for the spirit to indulge the pleasure of eating until.

"FIRE!!!" shouted a random person.

And sure enough the fire spread throughout the whole resteraunt with everyone out side.

"Amidamaru check for any straglers left behind, if any then the both of us are gonna practice our edurance training with this building." spoke Naruto not looking away form the raging inferno while taking out a katana from the inner back of his sleeveless trench coat ,with weird symbols surrounding the kanji 'heavy weight' on the shoulders and back.

"_**Hai Naruto dono."**_

Then with a shrug of his shoulders his coat came off causing an impact crater. Which made both Yoh and Manta's eyes become dinner-plate size in shock open mouthed with their jaws on the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh." Naruto groans while cracking his neck and shoulders.

"J-j-j-just h-how m-much did that weigh?" Manta studders.

"Just 100 kilos." he repiled casually.

Amidamaru hears this as he returns. The result was him stupified with the others. He then informs Naruto of three children on the roof next to a water tower.

"Yosh! Time to beat the heat with a cold roof top shower." he replies.

"Hitodamma!!! Hyoui-Gattai!!!" he shouts. Then with the both of them merged they took off almost leaving a creator from where they stood. Soon they were dodging falling beams, and slashing trough them as well all the way to the roof. After reaching the roof they had to forceably open the water tower. It was then Naruto made a move on the spot.

"_Itoryu: Battojutsu: Tengen Toppa no Giri!_" (One sword style: Quick draw style: Peircing the heavens slash.)

The effect was instant after the sword seathed with a 'click'. The tower was opened like a gutted fish , letting the water flow like a flash flood dousing the fire.

Meanwhile across the street on a roof top.

"That samurai spirit was impressive, and the shaman was no slouch either. This could be an interesting confrontation for the ownership of the spirit." replied a small, black haired boy with yellow cat-like eyes with a smirk.

To be continued:

Comments: 5 to 10 alerts with 3 favorites with 2 chapters. HOT DAMN!!!

Please review and give some suggestions for Yoh's spirit before Naruto's showdown.

Keep posting my reviewers as well as any suggestions for my other story on my profile.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter: 4

Our 3 friends and spirit were heading towards Yoh's home when a malevolent spirit appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. While Manta was screaming(like usual LOL), another spirit appeared this one was a swordsman. He wore armour of a samurai minus the helmet and torso. The Armour was a deep green with the arm guards like Amidamarus only thicker , and the shoulder pads went 5 inches away from the shoulder. He had black hair in a spiked ponytail to his waist with matching eyes. He stood at a good 6,1in and he was slightly ripped.

"I'm getting out of here!!! First a malevolent spirit, now this!!! I don't want to die!!!" Manta screams.

"Maa maa, chibi-san just relax, and let Yoh handle it."

Later on in a resteraunt next to an old weapons shop.

"So your name is Arashi huh?" spoke Naruto.

"_**Hai, I was once a captian guarding the Tokugawa castle in Edo. It also took 53 men to slay me with me in use of one arm.**_" he proudly spoke.

"That's pretty impressive for one that died over 150 years ago." said a new voice.

They all turn and find a short, dark haired kid with yellow eyes. He was wearing a yellow school uniform, with a metal breifcase.

"H-how can h-he-"

"He's a shaman as well chibi-san." Naruto cuts Manta off before he can finish.

The new commer just smirked.

"Ah its refreshing that some one knows how to use their spirit, but not all of it."

"Thanks, you mask your signature well, close to a master but not yet. Even I still have trouble containing my reiatsu(spiritual pressure; sorry about the bleach reference but its as close as I can get at the moment)."

"It appears that this will take awhile longer than I had planed." replied the stranger.

"First please tell me your name for common courtesy, then tell me your plan."

"Very well, my name is Tao Ren and I will take your samurai spirit making it easier to become shaman king." spoke the newly identified stranger.

"Sorry, but I think your own spirit will be jealous of that happening."

"Please they are nothing but tools to us shamen." Ren sneered.

The air suddenly was filled with killing intent so strong anyone who wasnt spiritualy aware could barely breath. To those that were they were floored, or had a creater under their feet.

"No one is a tool." Naruto spoke darkly.

The tone he used made others flinch, and/or wet their pants. Manta was one who wet his pants.(LOL)

"Lets take this outside with 100% unity after I pick up something." Naruto spoke in the same tone that made everyone flinch.

"Agreed." Ren replied albeit shakily.

End

Sorry I ended this chapter early& small, and taking awhile to update. But I thought the confrontation and the fight combined would be too much. Pluss there's always a chapter that is a tension bulider before some good action comes after.

Thanks to all reviewers so far.

Read&Review please.

P.S. The next chapter is the awaited fight between Naruto and Ren as well as my first fight chapter ever so just give me a few suggestions on how you want it to turn out.

P.S.S. I might combine a few suggestions keep your eyes open for yours. As well as a new x-over fic coming up.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter:5

After the conversation Naruto went into the nearby weapons shop and purchased a kodatchi with a blood red wrapped handle. The tsuba(guard) was shaped like a regular rectangle and colored bronze yellow. This was stored in an onix-black sheath with a red tie-string to match his regular katana that he took out of the back of his trench coat. He then tied the katana to his left side and the kodatchi to the right.

'Who does that headband wearing freak think he is trying to scare me, let alone think that stupid short sword can beat my spear.' he thought while glaring back at Naruto who was returning it, and Ren was constructing his spear as well at the same time.

"Th...this doesn't look good." spoke Manta while looking through the window. "They are both carrying lethal weapons in public, while another shaman shows up. What's gonna happen?" were his outspoken thoughts.

"Hmph. Anyhow, a shaman that doesn't know about the King of Shamans....no matter how strong their guardian spirit is, they are nothing but an amateur." this was spoken to Yoh from Ren.

"You both don't deserve those spirits, those spirits should be mine." Ren continued with his chinese warlord mimicing his stance in his shadow.

"I could say the same thing about yours." replied Naruto getting a rise out of him.

"Then I'll just have to take yours by force." said Ren lowly.

"GO BASON!!" "FIRST DESTROY THOSE SPIRITS MASTERS!!!" Ren commanded while starting to run at both Naruto and Yoh.

"D-destroy!? H-he's going to kill them!?" shouted Manta horrified after stepping outside.

"But of course!" "It is easy to take a spirit that has been seperated from its owner." "It will then be reborn as a magnificent tool!" Ren shouted while still rushing them.

"AMIDAMARU!" shouted Naruto. "_**I'm here!**_" he spoke appearing at his side. "Lets teach him a lesson on hummility, and show him his way isn't the only way to win!" he shouted after dashing right towards Ren with a grip on his katana with Amidamaru shadowing his movements. "_**I agree!**_" amidamaru sounded through clentched teeth.

Soon after both ghost and shaman were in a weapon's deadlock.

" Haha! You finally came out little samurai! I'm thrilled that you will soon be mine!" spoke Ren.

"IKUZE! _HYOUIGATTAI! _" cried out both shamans with looks of rage and anxiousness.

"Uwaa! DO YOU GUYS REALLY PLAN ON FIGHTING!?" exclaimed Manta.

"Hai, this is what a Shaman Fight is Manta." spoke Yoh.

"Th-Then we should stop them!" he barely choked out while Naruto was dodging rapid thrusts from Ren.

"We can't." said Yoh while looking at the shamanic battle with both fear and excitement.

"WHY NOT!?" Manta shouted after Naruto deflected Ren's _Chuuka Zanmai_(chinese kill dance) and swiftly taken off his weighted coat leaving its signature creater.

"_**There are two types of fighting.**_" spoke Arashi. "_**A battle for one's life and a battle for ones honor.**_"

"That doesn't make sense!" shouted Manta when both shouted "_HOUIGATTI 100%!!!_".

"_**It doesn't have to.**_" Arashi continued. "_**If we help now with or without his consent, he will always be ashamed to never advance on his own in his mind. And possibly give up his rights as a shaman and warrior to compete.**_" while both Naruto and Ren were talking (like the manga/anime only with naruto and uninjured).

Soon both were getting ready for the final clash with Naruto half drawing both with blades placed between both index and middle fingers with the thumb on the inside.

"That stance!" shouted Manta. "600 years ago... it was what granted Amidamaru's name of demon...The legendary style that killed a thousand men...!!! THE BUDDA!!!" both Yoh and Arashi were in awe at this information.

Just then Ren charged with full intent of killing Naruto. One second later a flash broke through the area. The light faded to Ren being suspended in midair slightly, with his shirt torn and weapon broken with Naruto behind him with both blades(reversed) out in a crouch that looked like a crane. "_Amida Ryuu: Gokoujin _(Amida style: Halo blade!!!)!!!" was shouted from the overshadowed Naruto. Cheering was heard from his spectators Arashi, Manta, and Yoh a second later.

While this was going on Ren's mind was reeling. ' 100% acceptance..?' 'I-impossible!! I-iknow he hasn't mastered it yet!!!' 'but it can't be that this guy has what it takes to be..... Shaman King!?' He soon entered the relm of dreams of glory as Shaman King, which were now plagued by one Uzumaki-Asakura Naruto.

Naruto turned to his audience and gave them a foxy grin. "We really need to practice 100% untity to a second with no adjust time Amidamaru, but at least we have less to work with." he spoke out loud. "_**Hai Naruto-dono. I will be there for you every trial we will face as one.**_" Amidamaru spoke after appearing next to him. "Maa maa, not every trial. Somethings I have to do on my own, but we will fight as a team, and that is where our strength comes from."

"That's right!" spoke Yoh with a huge grin.

Naruto just then smiled a cold smile that even gave their ghosts shivers. He then spoke over Yoh's shoulder with a wave and closed eyed smile. "Hey Anna-chan! You came just in time for me to show Yoh how 100% unity is done!" at this Yoh went wide eyed and pale white then slowly turned his head with rattling cracks behind him. He soon saw nothing and quickly turned so fast he almost got whiplash. What he saw was his cousin rolling on the ground laughing to tears. "Y-you...hahaha... sh-should have...snickers.... s-seen your face..... hahahaha!" Soon everyone was laughing. The journey home was replaying the highlight of the fight and planning what needs to be done for training.

Little did they know someone was walking their way through Tokyo with the sound of beads clashing with every step.

AN: Sorry for taking awhile. My muse left for a bit, bearly get any time from work off, and doing 2 stories at once is very difficult. And yes I used a few lines from Bleach(but how can you not, its really awesome.). Sorry that I can't write fight scenes very well, but like this story; I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!!! Thanks for the alerts, they made me to pick this story back up again.

Again READ and REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks__"_

"Flash back"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter:6

It was a peacefull and quiet morning the day after Naruto's clash with Tao Ren. Naruto was making breakfast in the old haunted hotel with an osen in the back, while Yoh was sleeping with drool out of his wide open mouth with his bedsheet crumpled around his waist. However he was seeing a memory of himself at age 4 practicing with Naruto(age 7) along with their grandfather.

"_Flashback no jutsu!_"(The sound effect of jutsu cast.) ((You know you love it.))

It was a warm summer day on Mount Sanbe outside of Izumo. Yoh was still trying to channel his mana into the leaf their grandfather gave them. Sadly he doesn't have the control to do so yet therefore it was a dud. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" shouted an old man 3 ft. tall with his hair that looked like a clown's.

"Yoh, Its been four years since you started your training, Yet you still can't summon the spirits that dwell in the ground!?"

"But, jii-chan, normal people can't do this right?" Yoh whined. "Why do I have to learn how to?" he continued with a pout.

Their instructor dropped down in front of Yoh.

"If you don't think you can do it....Then...." he made an odd hand gesture and charged mana into a few floating leaves, making them take shape.

" THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL EVER BE ABLE TO!!" he finished while sending small figures of mana with the leaves as an anchor point.

"AH!!! IMPS!!!" Yoh cried out in alarm.

It was then Naruto did handsigns while doing this chant.

"Ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji,Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu,Tora, Hebi,Ushi,O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ino, O-hitsuji, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Ryu, Ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji,Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Ryu, Ushi, Nezumi, Saru, Tori, Nezumi, Ousu-buta,..... Tori!"

" _Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!_"

(Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Sheep, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey,Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird) (Water release: Water dragon jutsu) ((This jutsu is just too awesome to leave out, you know I'm right))

Just as the name implies water from the river rose up and took the shape of a serpentine dragon with glowing yellow eyes that was large as a man, and batted away Yoh, the imps, and their instructor with its mighty maw and arms. This brought great joy to Naruto by learning another thing from his past and seeing everyone else soaked.

He then remembered his consequences, and tried to apologize. "Hehehehe, sorry grandpa. I just thought I try something else cause I don't think I can tune in to the earth spirits like you can. Maybe your affinity to earth makes it easier to do so.", said Naruto sheepishly scratching his head.

Yohmei was stunned at this. This was almost like something out of the ' Tome of Hao ', which is forbidden by a few unplaced reasons.

"Oy, you ok over there Yoh-kun!" spoke Naruto to a bush with kicking legs out of the top.

A few seconds later Yoh came out of the bush with a few leaves in his wet hair. He then looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. "Waaah!!! That was so cool Naruto kun!!! It was even better than jiji's lame trick he's getting us to teach!!!"

That made Yohmei cry waterfall tears while thinking. ' Kids these days always want to learn something flashy instead of basics that are the foundation to something like that was just used.'

"BAKA!!!" both Naruto and Yohmei shouted as loud as they can, that soon filled the whole clearing and scared away the birds nesting.

"You must learn this technique, and by doing so when becoming a great shaman, you can help people with these careers. You could be an Onmyouji (diviner) like me to read the fortunes of the wealthy. An Itako(medium) like your grandmother that can call upon the spirits of those that have even crossed into the afterlife, who has taken an apprentice to cultivate on Mt. Osore in Aomori. You could be a Miko(shrine madien/sorceror/preistess((Its a shaman king cross over, NOT INUYASHA YOU BAKAS!!!)) ) like your mother serving the local gods to warn others of coming calamity. Or if you're like your father who enjoys mountian climbing you could become a Shugensha (summoner) to summon gods and buddhas, for the benefit of all!!!"

"Now do you understand the importance of being a shaman?! You are a member of the Asakura clan which have been shamans for generations. SO YOU WILL MASTER THE SHIKIGAMI!!!"

Yoh just pulls down his eyelid , sticks out his tounge, and said "No way!!!"

"NANI?!" Yohmei shouts with a tic mark on his bald crown.

"But no one in kindergarten knows what a shaman is, let alone see spirits right?" Yoh continues while Naruto nods silently agreeing the same in elementary school. 

"Shamans act as the go between of this world and the next." Yohmei argues again. 

"It's not exciting enough for Yoh-kun and okachan's (auntie) jobs are slowly fading." Naruto fires back. 

"So im not going to become a shaman." Yoh finishes with his arms crossed.

"So...what do you want to do in the future?" Yohmei asks with a shadowed look. 

"Well...everyday I want to listen to my favorite music, and live each day without worry." Yoh answers.

"BAKA!!!!" was again heard around the clearing with a large smacking sound. 

Later that night...

"That's why, no matter how hard you try, all you can do is SEE spirits." spoke Yohmei again. 

"Ow...why do both you and Naruto-kun always hit me ji-chan?" spoke Yoh nursing two huge, angry red lumps.

"Hmph! This is pathetic.." spoke Yohmei smoking his pipe while Naruto was still meditating only balancing on one finger upside down. 

"What? Just because I don't want to be a shaman." said Yoh getting his now dry clothes off the clothes line. 

"Not you Yoh-kun, the world is." said Naruto flipping upright and landing on his feet. 

"The world?" Yoh questions. 

"Hai." Naruto replies. 

"People nowadays are slowly forgeting about ghosts along with the spirits that dwell in the earth." Yohmei continues. 

"Eh?" Yoh still being confused. 

"Come and take a look with us Yoh-kun." Naruto asks as both student and teacher leap on to the rocks behind Yoh's spot from the fire. 

"What is it?" Yoh asks coming up behind Yohmei and Naruto who were gazing off the cliff. 

He follows their line of sight and nearly balks at the sight. 

"The city...has already spread this far...?" 

"Hai, the more people grow in number the more space they need, thus they expand their cities." spoke Naruto calmly.

"We're not saying that they're destroying nature...but people have forgoten that they are part of nature's cycle." continued Yohmei.

"Cycle?" Yoh asks. 

"Hai, if they cut down forests, there will be less clean air to breathe due to less and less trees. If the ground is lost water will have nowhere to go, thus the land will flood." Naruto explains. 

"Everything is connected in a big cycle. Everything that people do affects the earth...No one knows where we'll end up. No matter how advanced civilization is, people cannot control everything. Therefore humans need a 'guide'." finishes Yohmei.

"And that is?" Yoh asks.

Yohmei turned back and gave a dark smirk then spoke.

"A spirit that is all knowing and all powerful. The King of Spirits."

"King...of Spirits?" Yoh questioned with a dazed look.

"We only know its name and what it looks like, but very few have been able to meet it. Those people brought harmony and humanity to the world. They stopped those people from being consumed and destroyed by their own greed.",spoke Yohmei.

"H..hey jii-chan, those people who met the King of Spirits who were they?" Yoh asked.

"Huhu. They are..humans who fully mastered the ways of the shaman, who've become one with the King of Spirits. They...were Shaman Kings, people who have been historically labeled as saviors." Yohmei answered while looking into the heavens with Naruto following his example. 

After a moment's silence their master decided to turn in for the night. 

"Anyway enough talk, its late and we all should head back." 

"S..s..s.." both Yoh and Naruto studder with the information. 

"What is it too much for both of you to handel?" their master asks. 

"SOIGI!!!" both young boys call out. 

"Jii-chan do you think I could be Shaman King?" both asks at the same time earning each other glares. 

Yohmei breaks down in laughs. "It's no good you cant become that just simply wanting it bad enough, by the way, what brought this on your intrest?" he asks. 

"But...If I can befriend the KOS, I'll never suffer any hardships, and just relax and have fun each day!!!" spoke Yoh with stars in his eyes. This made Yohmei's seriousness shatter like glass with his jaw dropped. 

Naruto snorted. "I would protect my precious people and others that deserve help when they truly need it."

"Hey jii-chan, teach me how to become Shaman King! I'll train hard!" spoke Yoh with excitement. 

That got Yohmei really steamed along with Naruto. Which both decided to shout.

"BAKA!!! SOMEONE LIKE YOU BECOME SHAMAN KING!?" both shouted at the top of their lungs stunning a nearby elk.

"U...UWAAAAA!!!" Yoh cried in pain.

"_Flashback no jutsu: Fuinin!!!_"(there will be more so why not save one technique by sealing it.)

"Ahh ji-chan, Naruto-kun do'nt hit me!!!" screamed Yoh as he awoke.

"_**Ah Yoh-donno, you're awake.**_" spoke Arashi.

"Hey Arashi, did anything happen when I was out?"

"_**No, but Naruto-samma made two extra dishes of food to the regular two we usually wake up from.**_"

Yoh walked into the dinning hall seeing Manta along with Naruto with a plate of food at the table for four people.

"What's with the extra plate?" Yoh asks while blinking.

"Sigh...(fan cloud breath) don't tell me you forgot what I told you when I came into your class." Naruto deadpans while in the lotus position while not opening his eyes.

Yoh started to sweat a bit at that.

"What did you tell him?" said a girls voice behind Yoh, which caused him to have waterfall tears.

"Just telling that Yoh should be ready for your arrival Anna-san,but I am disappointed that he should be more excited seeing his fiance after a long time." Naruto replied while opening his eyes showing his signature cobalt eyes of seriousness.

"NANI?!!" Manta and spirits shout as one.

After breakfast they soon drink in her profile of having brown eyes and dirty-blond hair wearing a red scarf/bandanna with a black one-piece dress with a neckless of prayerbeads along with a matching bracelett completed with having the classic 'running away from home' bundel on a stick over on her left side.

"Starting tomarrow I'm going to train you to harness the full 100% and more of that spirit,(points at Amidamaru), no if's and , or but's about it. Do I make myself clear?" she finishes darkly scaring everyone.

"C-crystal Anna-s-samma." Yoh replies.

"Wrong spirit Anna-chan, Amidamaru's mine,but Arashi is Yoh's." spoke Naruto pointing to the green wearing samurai. "By the way even though I was held back from training for 3 years, I have reached 100% unity before Yoh. All I need to do is work on the intergration time to less than a second, so you better hurry up if Yoh is to have a chance of beating me in the tournament." after he finishes peaking his head the room in to give her higher motivation while he returned to cleaning the dishes.

"That's it! I'm now making your training schedule 5 times harder than I planed!" shouted an annoyed Anna.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" was heard throughout half of Tokyo.

An: Im only coppying the manga's major points and events. Hope I can crank out another one a little faster. Until then...

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks"_

"Flash back"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter:7

It was a warm day at the school Shinra Private. In the classroom Manta was going over shaman fights with his book.

"Shaman fights...Shaman fights...." Manta murmered. He soon closed his tome with a huff. "As I expected its not in the enecyclopedia."

"No matter how much I wan't to believe it, I just can't. I didn't see Yoh-kun or that Naruto guy all summer break...Why do shaman's have to decide this by fighting?" he slightly deadpaned.

"Because only the strongest shaman can control the KOS. Also one's strength truly shows when faced in mortal combat." spoke a familiar blonde from behind holding up a haggard looking Yoh.

"What happened?! How did he get thoes injuries?!!" Manta asked astounded.

"Anna's bootcamp." spoke Naruto leaving Yoh with waterfall tears in his seat.

This made Manta's eyes dish plate in disbelief and shock. "Special training course from hell?" Manta asked shocked.

"Nope he was put through the wringer, to increase speed, strength,edurance, and pain tolerance." spoke Naruto.

"H-how come?" Manta asked still horrified.

"Combining with a spirit puts strain on the body with a spirit still inside a living vessel. Also Yoh must learn how to fight for hours, and block out pain to keep focused on his opponent." Naruto continued with Yoh still resting on his desk.

"Did you do the same as he did?" Manta asked.

"Nope, here's a list I use to keep trim and focused, you got to keep these muscles you earn with blood, sweat and tears, which means no slacking off." Naruto spoke while flexing/posing to show his swimmer-like build against his shirt, much to the enjoyment to the girls in the class.

Manta read his list of the following with his eyes getting bigger by the second.

5 AM: 2 hr. & 30 min. run each morning with 100-125 kilos.

7:30 AM: breakfast and morning rituals til 8 AM .

8 AM to 12 PM: 500 vertical and horizontal slashes each hand, 300 punches and kicks to a log each limb with 100 – 125 kilo weights.

12 PM to 12:30 PM: lunch and mid-day bath.

12:30 PM to 3 PM: 2hr. & 30 min. run on hands with same weight.

3 PM to 5 PM: meditation on 10ft. pole.

5 PM to 6 PM: dinner.

6 PM to 8 PM: unity practice: adjust time and length held for 100% unity.

8 PM to 9 PM: ossen and evening rituals.

9 PM to 5 AM: sleep.

"W-wait you guys are serious about the shaman fight in tokyo?!"

"Do you think I'm joking about this Manta?" said Yoh pointing to himself.

"Me who doesn't like pain and this kind of stuff." he continued.

"I didn't say that.." Manta replies with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, the Shaman fight is a tournament where competitors fight with a combination of their own spirits and powers, but even if you have a strong spirit you only have an advantage if you can use 100% of its power, if not, then winning is difficult." Naruto informed Manta while giving the girls a wave while finishing his macho poses.

"No matter how strong your sprit is, as long as your not strong as well you can't win. That's why he has to persevere." Naruto continued while sitting down, and setting down Amidamaru's tablet as well.

"More than anything now, I want to be a shaman worthy of Arashi." spoke Yoh with determination gripping his own tablet.

"Yo..yoh-kun...you've changed so much...what happened?" asked Manta with awe.

"Not much, I just don't want to lose Arashi, even though there are shamans after a decent spirit like him." said Yoh.

"I-is that you really talking? Or is Anna making you say it?" Manta asks with stars in his eyes.

"Don't say that.." he replied quietly. "IT'S HOW I REALLY FEEL!!" he continued with waterfall tears facing Manta.

"Bull's eye." Manta muttered with a dark look.

"I don't want to remember those hellish days...If I try to stand up for my self she would slap and scratch the hell out of me. She's crazy!" spoke Yoh.

"Like I thought she's incredible." spoke Manta looking at the ceiling.

"Nani?!" spoke a gritt toothed Yoh.

"If she can change someone as slack as you.." Manta continued with a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's no joke, I think she escaped from hell." Yoh countered with a snort.

Then a voice interupted the two's humor. "For that you will be doing the light chair all day today."

"Yep that sounds like her." replied Yoh with closed eyes.

"Your right." spoke Manta with giggles.

"Think about that would you?" asked Naruto in a closed eyed lotus position on his chair.

Both turn slowly to the new voice's origin and see Anna without her scarf and wearing the school uniform. This left them in blank stares of horror.

The homeroom teacher introduces everyone to Anna, Manta thought to him self. 'Poor Yoh-kun, he has nowhere to go.' while looking at Yoh, while he was doing the light chair exercise with a glossed over look.

He then looked at Naruto and saw him still in the lotus position that made him look like monk one second, then a manical laughing demon the next. Which caused him to rub his eyes rappidly and go to dish-plate size seeing him normal again. While that happened Naruto was rolling around on the ground on the inside.

Meanwhile Ryu's gang and himself find an empty burned out chinese resteraunt then getting chased out by Ren a few minutes later.

"Bason!" Ren called.

"_**Ho!**_" the warrior spirit replied in a kneeling position.

"I thought I told you to drive away intruders while I wasn't here!" he spoke with rising anger.

"_**Forgive me Master Ren! They couldn't see spirits...So I couldn't..**_"

"Enough! Your useless!" he interupted with his anger at its peak.

He then gripped the warrior by his red inner robe. "Who's fault is it that I'm furious! It's because of your weakness!"

"_**Young master...**_" the warlord replied weakly.

"Its because of you I lost to that headband freak! I would have become stronger, if I had that samurai spirit.." he pased mid-rant to find his ghost gone for the moment.

"You shouldn't treat your spirit like that, Ren. If you want that spirit that badly...I'll get it for you." spoke a feminne voice.

Ren turned to it to find a young woman of 16 with green hair pulled/folded into three upward spikes, light purple eyes, and an impressive figure for her thin frame(high-B to low-C), while wearing a black chinese one-piece with slits on the sides along with a green dragon coiling the lower part of her dress.

"What are you doing here... Nee-san?(older sister)"

"Its my duty to help you become the successot of the Tao clan, nad become shaman king, Emperor of the shaman world." she replied while sitting on the sealed coffin.

"Please, I'm not doing this for the clan only myself." Ren retorted.

"fufufu, You're a child of promise for sure. You have the character of a leader, but a leader must know how to use his people skillfully. I could easily get you that ghost of a samurai." she continues.

"I doubt it." Ren huffs.

"Don't underrate me. Against my spirit of a kung-fu master. Those techniques of that samurai would be usless no?" she counters while removing the seal on the coffin.

"LEE PYRON!!" she shouts.

A second later a body of a ripped man bursts out of the coffin causing splinters to fly everywhere.

"I, Tao Jun, the taoist, shall show him what we are capable of." she finishes.

While Naruto was meditating back at home he suddenly breaks his trance. "I sense a distribence from the Great Spirit, or was it the meatloaf Anna made?" he hears his stomach gurgle asecond later which causes him to clutch it in pain. "Yup! It's the Meatloaf!" he shouts while running towards the closest toilet, which he doesn't leave for the rest of the night.

To those that reviewed; thanks! The favorites and alerts help also.

Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: The shinobi shaman

Key :

"regular"

'thoughts'

"_**Spirit dialogue**_"

"_Attacks"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.

Chapter:8

About a week after Anna situated herself the whole group went to a marshal arts movie dedicated to a famous fighter. It was a nice way to waste 2 hours to relax while seeing such action. They were in the lobby while going over the highlights of the flick. While leading to this.

"So he's called Lee Pyron?", Yoh asked.

"He sounds like an old friend of mine named Lee, Rock. Must be related.", Naruto mused while their guardian spirits were chatting about seeing their first movie ever.

"What! You don't know about him Yoh? He dominated a generation with that super action and his unique voice." said Manta. "But that's not all! The best part is that his strength isn't fictional!" he continued.

"What! It's just a movie, how can he be that strong!", Anna exclaimed.

"Not true, if someone truly dedicates themselves and goes beyond the normal limits, then such a thing is possible.", spoke Naruto giving the rest of the group his attention.

"He's right! Daodando, The style of Kung-fu that he created himself is the strongest style in history.", Manta replied.

"Daodando?", everyone questioned.

"Yeah! It's a mix of Muay Thai, Boxing and Karate, a style that can kill in one hit.", Manta continued while going through sloppy fighting poses before ending with a sky-high kick. "Its power is like that of a missile. But he died at the age of 30 before he could fully master Daodando. There were rumors about his cause of death, but in the end, no one knows. And his body disappeared mysteriously during the funeral." Manta finished with heavy tears.

"So regardless of the vanishing act he still became a legend.", Naruto finished.

"Jeez Manta, you knew all about gushi, and now this...You're pretty knowledgeable about fighters, aren't you?", spoke Yoh a little off-put by his friend's smarts.

"What are you saying Yoh? It's because he's such a runt, that he longs to be strong. Something he's not or ever will be. So its natural that he is only interested in those, unlike him, have become really strong." , spoke Anna. This left Manta sulking with depression lines 10ft from their table on all fours.

"That was cold Anna, but sadly true.", Naruto agreed while sipping his own soda. Thus sending Manta further in depression making him look like a stone statue with an empty gust of wind in the background.

"_**That's not it Anna-dono. All men desire to become strong.**_", spoke Arashi. "_**I agree with my sword brother on this as well Anna-samma. We would both wish to have a match against him.**_", Amidamaru chimed.

"Swords and Kung-Fu are completely different you morons." rebuked Anna sending both spirits to join Manta in his sulking with mini hitodammas surrounding their forms.

"Hey common guys, You shouldn't give up so easily." said Yoh trying to perk up the 3, while Naruto was shaking his head at them.

"It's a bit odd, though.", Anna wonders aloud. "Pyron's 'Fists of Fury' is a fairly old film... I wonder why they sent us complimentary tickets now." , she continued outside of the cinema with the others following behind to the other side of the road.

"What? It said on the tickets that they were for a Lee Pyron revival campaign, didn't it?", Manta questioned while still walking.

"It's too suspicious. For one it doesn't say who sent the tickets...I only came because it was free.", Anna countered.

"Maybe it's some sort of reward for Manta being such an avid fan of Pyron's?", Yoh questioned.

"_**Maybe they didn't write their names so they could surprise us?**_", added Arashi.

This sent Manta into a rapid denial. While both Naruto and Amidamaru wisely held their tongues considering his past mission with Princess Koyuki, having a surprisingly alike start when Anna screamed "What do you mean reward!".

"Ufufufu.", of a light giggle cut through the nightly air and approaching argument with ease. "It was I who sent those tickets. " continued a voice of a young woman. "So how was it? He's pretty strong right? Asakura Naruto-kun.", she continued while back at the theater doors while staring at Yoh's group.

"If you wanted a blind date with me, the key to it would be to show up before the flick started and pair up with me." spoke Naruto right next to her, causing to turn her head quickly to the right, and blush faintly at being both caught off guard and his good looks.

"Who are you!", Yoh questioned.

"Now that was just rude Yoh. So mind telling us your name beautiful, mine is Asakura Naruto.", Naruto replied with a faint blush and his charming smile.

This caused the young woman's violet eyes to widen a bit seeing her true target, and flush a little more from the compliment before regaining her composure while running her hand through her emerald bangs. After doing so she spoke in her commanding tone, which secretly caused the resident ninja- shaman to flush a bit more. "I am the Taoist, Tao Jun. I have come for a favor, Asakura Naruto-kun."

"Is it to take you to dinner? Then by all means sure.", he replied with an even bigger grin and darker blush.

This made her whole face bright pink, the boys were slack jawed in "Giiiiiiii" mode, both samurai spirits were giving a thumbs up with "_**Yosh! Nice one Naruto samma!**_", while Anna was screaming "BAKA!". Jun quickly schooled her face back in its serious setting and spoke again with her arms under her breasts, while walking towards Yoh's group with Naruto following in step. "While that would be lovely, instead I was wondering if you could give me your samurai spirit for my dear brother Ren."

"EEEEHHHH! REN!", both Yoh and Manta screamed to the heavens. Both were smacked across the head by Naruto soon after. "Please no need to shout. I don't like trouble. That's why I asked you to see that film.", Jun replied. "Sorry about that. Intimidation tactics won't work on Yoh. He doesn't even know the word intimidate to be fair.", Naruto piped in earning a "Hey!" from Yoh.

"Oh well, I thought that if you understood his strength, then we wouldn't need to have any unnecessary fights.", Jun replied while lifting open her slit of her dress showing paper seals in her thigh-band. Causing Manta to quickly look away shouting "Ecchi!" with a bloody nose, while Naruto hardened his gaze after putting things together so far.

"Those talismans! Taoist? It can't be!", Anna cried. "Yoh get away from her! She's a shaman! But an unusual one! She raises monsters!", she continued.

"Eh?...monsters?" ,Yoh questioned.

"So you noticed. We Taoist's are a type of shaman, which originated in china long ago. Our techniques are based on these talismans and our magic.", Jun replied with a much more foreboding tone with her talismans in between her fingers of both hands. She then crossed her arms and shouted throughout the night, "Now come out my warrior! LEE PYRON!"

Just as she declared the name the street exploded like something heavy dropped in front of Yoh. "Wh... what in Kami's palace?", Yoh questioned when the dust was clearing.

As soon as it cleared it revealed the muscular 7ft.4in body of "IT'S LEE PYRON!", Manta screamed in awe and fear. "N..no..way.", Yoh managed to get out in his shocked state.

Naruto was gritting his teeth and, clutching his fists showing white knuckles. Reason for this was that it was like the technique _Edo Tensai._ It was due to its use during the sand and sound invasion along with its key involvement of the Fourth Shinobi war that caused such a reaction.

While Naruto was trying to control himself from lashing out at Jun. Manta was having a huge mental breakdown. "Wa-wa-wait a minute! That's a real body! Not a ghost! I-i thought he died!", Manta questioned.

"Its a corpse. But its controlled by that girl's talismans. A moving corpse doll. A zombie.", informed Anna.

"Your well informed aren't you? Lee Pyron is my spirit. We Taoists have the ability to place a spirit back into its original body and control it. Because it is in its own body 100% acceptance will be maintained. In other words, this zombie is the real Lee Pyron. We the Tao clan have captured, and turned him into the ultimate corpse weapon.", Jun replied.

"Shut it. You think of your spirit the same way as him?", Yoh darkly sounded. "I'm going to enjoy beating you.", he finished.

"Tch, Let's see you try you weak fool. Combat talisman! Lee Pyron! Crush him!", Jun shouted throughout the night.

It was the start of another clash of shaman. This time, different relatives.

An: sorry about not updating in ages but the anti-muse and life is forever constant. Thanks for bearing with me. Special thanks to Agurra of the Darkness for getting me out of the anti-muse labyrinth. Also check out my other works and tell me what needs for them to be better. Until then, Read and Review!


End file.
